Dear Darian
by fuzzietree
Summary: This is after the Galxia bit. Darian is in Collage right now. Darian and Serena are married. Are the scouts going to split up now that High School is over? Well find out. This is my first fanfic so please don’t be too harsh. R/R please
1. Default Chapter

This is after the Galxia bit. Darian is in Collage right now. Darian and Serena are married. Are the scouts going to split up now that High School is over? Well find out. This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. R/R please  
  
Disclaimer Sailor Moon, Well I wish that I owned Sailor Moon. So I guess that I don't own Sailor Moon. Oh well I tried.  
  
Parting Plans  
  
"I am home from school did I get any mail?" Yelled Serena  
  
"No not today sorry Serena" said her mom from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh ok well I am going to go to Rai's house see you tonight bye love you" Serena half yelled half sighed. Hey everyone what's up?  
  
"Your late Serena but what else are we to expect from you" Rai said very angrily.  
  
"Sorry I had to stop at home my mom told me to" replied Serena rather hotly.  
  
"You lie Serena you went home to check if you got any letters from Darian, By the way she is acting it looks like she did not get any the poor thing is so sad." Said Rai pathetically and sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone you are so mean to me I hate you so much" Serena said as she looked away. (My name is Serena I am the champion of Justice Sailor Moon. There is Rai she is Sailor Mars, Lita she is Sailor Jupiter, Ami is Sailor Mercury, and Mina is Sailor Venus. There are our two guardians Luna and Artimus they trained us. They are the two best feline friends in the whole world. Darian Tuxedo Mask is my new husband. Right now he is in America at Harvard. Right now we are regular teenage girls.  
  
"It is good to be free," Serena said.  
  
"I agree I love this no fighting, no hurting, and no enemies the best one of all" Replied Mina.  
  
"Now I have a lot more time to study and bring my grades up" Ami sighed  
  
"Ami you cant bring up your grades any higher and you already do to much studying" Lita said while looking at her grade card.  
  
"Hey Lita maybe you should consider studying more I mean look at your grades" Ami said as she looks over Lita's shoulder at her grade card.  
  
"Leave Ami alone she needs to study to become a world famous doctor" Serena interrupts  
  
"Thanks Serena thank you so much for being my bodyguard I needed one so much." Ami said sarcastically.  
  
"No problem Ami glad to do it" Said Serena not getting the sarcasm  
  
Ami you should be proud of your self you are going to become something unlike Serena "she is going to live off her parents until they die, you have a goal." Luna said  
  
"Luna that is not very nice" Ami replied happily.  
  
"I am excited we will graduate from High School this year. But we might have to go our separate ways. We know that Ami is leaving to go to Germany." Said Lita depressed.  
  
"I am going to go back to England." Quietly replied Mina.  
  
"What why didn't you tell us earlier why did u wait until now" yelled Serena.  
  
"I am going to Kyoto to Master Rosies martial arts school" said Lita.  
  
"Now every one tells everything," says Rai.  
  
"Well I am going to stay here and take over the temple and Serena can help me." Said Rai factually.  
  
"Umm well actually Rai" Serena began  
  
"What do you mean umm well?" Rai said curiously  
  
I got my acceptance letter from Glendale Collage I am going to major in Child Psychology. Said Serena as she huddled behind Lita.  
  
"Well I am at least staying here I will be here all alone no one likes me any more" Rai said sulking.  
  
"Well I am going to go home and tell him about my letter see you all tomorrow." Yelled Serena as she dashed away.  
  
My Dearest Darian,  
  
How are you? I am fine. I miss you a lot. I think about you every day. I have so good news. Trust me you won't believe me. I have been accepted to Glendale Collage. I am so happy. If you don't believe me than look at the second page it is my acceptance letter. I gave one to everyone. I framed Rai's that way she has to put it out. The one sad thing is that I have to leave Luna. Mina says that she will take Luna for me. She is going to go back to England. Everyone is leaving, except Rai. Well I am going to let you get back to your studying. Love you lots. Love, Serena  
  
"Well better get to bed right Luna." Said Serena.  
  
"Yeah you should it is getting late." Replied Luna.  
  
"I will send out this letter early in the morning." Serena yawned.  
  
"Serena, It is 8 time for you to get up." Her mom yelled up the stairs.  
  
"She is not here she has left already." Serena's mom told her husband.  
  
(A few weeks later)  
  
"Mom I am home did I get a letter?" Serena yelled once again.  
  
"Yes it is on the table in the living room" Serena's mom said as her arm pointed to the living room from the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks mom." Said Serena excitedly.  
  
My Serena,  
  
How have you been? I have been well. I miss you like crazy. The homework is piling up now that the end of the year is over. Just think one more year and we can be together once again. I am proud of you. You did not have anything below a "C". Good job. It has been hard to be far from you and all of my friends. How are the others doing? I hope that they are well. I have to go it is 1 in the morning and I have a test tomorrow. Love you.  
  
Love you lots, Darian.  
  
"Darian I miss you so much" Serena said as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. "Mom I am going to go to Rai's" Said a very depressed Serena.  
  
"Did you get your letter from Darian?" asked Lita  
  
"Yeah I did and well" Serena stopped  
  
"Serena we know that you miss him we see you ever day and sometimes you become so unbearable, but we are your friends and we stick with you." Interrupted Ami.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys and thank you so very much." Serena said as she looked down hoping that no one would notice her tears. (You know the scouts are very observant)  
  
"I don't want to make things worse but I am leaving for London next Tuesday." Said Mina unsure of the timing.  
  
"I hate to say this but I am leaving the Wednesday after Mina" Ami uttered.  
  
"I am gone the Thursday after Ami" muttered Lita.  
  
"Wait I am leaving Friday next week. I am so sorry Rai," said Serena with a sickly look on her face.  
  
It is hard to believe that everyone is leaving. We have been together ever sense I can remember and even what I can hardly remember from the moon kingdom. Satated Serena. 


	2. Farewell Friends

Farewell Friends  
  
"Rei I have a surprise for you." Rei's Grandpa said walking into the temple.  
  
"The only surprise that would make me happy would if you told me that my friends were staying." Rei said very depressed.  
  
"I made dinner reservations at the Chateau for you and your friends." Grandpa said hopping to cheer up his granddaughter.  
  
"Really thank you grandpa, you are the best." Rei said happily.  
  
"Tell me something that I don't know." Grandpa said smiling.  
  
"I cant wait to tell them when they come over today." Rei said running out of the room.  
  
Serena Darian's letter is on the coffee table. Her mom said from the kitchen again.  
  
"Thank you mom." Serena said running down the hall.  
  
Dearest Serena  
  
How are you? I'm am doing great. I miss you so much. I am so proud of you. You have no idea. This is going to be hard for all of you leaving each other. Don't worry you all will meet again. Don't forget you all are together in Crystal Tokyo. You all have a connection. That connection is to protect earth and you. You all will never be separated because you all are in your hearts. Serena you and your friends will never forget each other. The only bad thing is that you will be writing four more letters. Just don't forget to write me. I need to study for my test tomorrow. Love always and forever  
  
Love always and forever, Darian.  
  
"He is telling the truth. Mom I am going to rei's" Serena told her mom.  
  
"All right but come home early you need to start packing." Her mom said strictly.  
  
"Good Serena you are finally here. My grandpa arranged of us to eat at the Chateau tomorrow." Rei said smiling so big that it looked like it break her jaw.  
  
"Ok." Lita said.  
  
"You all better dress up all nice." Rei said ignoring Lita's enthusiasm.  
  
"I have to go home and start packing. That is the only way that my mom will let me go." Serena told them all.  
  
"Bye everyone. See you tomorrow." Serena yelled behind her.  
  
(Serena packed her nights fill and went to bed and started to pack the next day.)  
  
"Mom I need more boxes." Serena yelled down the stairs.  
  
"All right I will give them to Sammy to give them to you." Her mom yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Aww mom do I have to." Sammy said sadly.  
  
"Yes." His mom said harshly.  
  
"Why?" Sammy said with an attitude.  
  
"Because I said so." His mom yelled into his ear.  
  
"Fine! Serena here are your boxes." Sammy said looking around his sister's room.  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation Sammy." Serena said sarcastically.  
  
"I can't believe that you are leaving all ready. It seems like you just started High School and now you are going to collage. Imagine a dimwitted person like you can make it into collage. Do they have brain problems or something? I am going to miss you Serena." Sammy said blushing.  
  
"I will miss you too. Don't worry I will call you and write to you. I will also come home for vacations." Serena said with at smile.  
  
"I am going to go downstairs, however if you need my help call me. Oh and by the way I love you Serena." Sammy said blushing even more.  
  
(Serena looked shocked did her brother just say something nice to her.)  
  
"I love you too and thanks I will." Serena said happily.  
  
"Serena can I have your CD player." Sammy said peaking around the corner.  
  
"Sammy you are such a Spore." Serena said yelling and laughing.  
  
"Sorry you don't have to blow your meatballs off your head." Sammy said running down the stairs.  
  
"SAMMY!!!" Serena yelled down the stairs.  
  
"Mom I am going to Rei's we are going out to eat." Serena told her mother and giving her brother the stay out of my room look.  
  
"Ok but be home by midnight." The mother said smiling at her daughter as she realized how much her daughter had grown.  
  
"Ok mom see you later." Serena ran out of the room.  
  
"Hey everyone are you ready to go. The reservations are for 8:00." Rei told the scouts.  
  
"Let's go." Mina said as her stomach growled.  
  
"Umm Rei I hate to dampen our spirits but how are we going to pay for this." Ami asked.  
  
"Grandpa knows the manager and he is giving Grandpa a generous discount. And Grandpa is paying for this." Rei said smiling and she laughed loudly.  
  
"Oh ok." Lita said.  
  
"Wow Rei this place is fancy looking." Serena said she had been here once before with Darian but she did not want Rei to know that.  
  
Hello Rei how are you. Are these your friends? The man said as they walked in.  
  
"I am fine Mr. Lucus. Yes they are." Rei replied.  
  
"Ok it looks like you have a table for five and it looks like your Grandpa reserved the best table in the house." Mr. Lucus told them.  
  
"Here is your table it has a lovely view of the city and here are your menus enjoy your meal." Mr. Lucus said as they looked at the landscape.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Lucus." Rei said very politely.  
  
"That was the best meal dinner ever Rei." Serena replied.  
  
"Thank you." Mina said rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Don't thank me thank Grandpa." Rei said smiling at her friends.  
  
"Hey this will make a good picture. I have five left." A man said as he held up the camra.  
  
"How much are they?" Ami questioned.  
  
"Well sense the restaurant is closing they will be free." The man told them.  
  
"The perfect picture all dressed up and shoeless." Mina said looking at the picture.  
  
"Life is wonderful." Lita replied looking at the picture.  
  
"Tomorrow at the airport the scouts will break up." Serena said her mood changing to a depressing one.  
  
"So I guess so long Sailor Scouts. Goodbye until we are needed." Rei said looking up at the starry night.  
  
So what did you think bad, good indifferent well I hope that you all liked it and that this chapter is a pain. I got near the end and I lost everything. Beware when you are typing and don't hit some key it will erase it all. 


	3. Vacation

Vacation  
  
Ok I am very sorry but I will not be able to upload my stories for a while. I am going on vacation and I will try and get to a computer and get up more chapters. I should be home by the end of July. So tell me what you think so far and up load my confidence. Thank you all for your support so far. 


End file.
